1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of games and in particular to a card toss game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card tossing is a play element well known for both single and multiple players and has typically comprised the tossing of single playing cards from graduated distances away from a hat or bowl. The cards are shuffled and distributed to the players with either the number of cards which land in the hat being counted for a score or the face value of the card being counted as score.
The distance of the player from the bowl is typically increased to increase difficulty and is sometimes used as a handicap among players of different skills or ages. While the number of play elements and rules in card tossing are extremely simple, the play value which is obtained is unusually high due to the combination of random chance which arises from the difficulty of throwing a highly non-aerodynamic and uncontrollable ballistic, the card, into a hat with such hand-eye coordination which can be brought to bear to minimize the randomness which arises from the complex aerodynamics of the tossed card.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for providing a play element and entertainment which enhances the high play value of card tossing games, but which retains the simplicity underlying the basic playing dynamics of card toss.